Users sometimes use user devices to perform some task (e.g., sending and/or receiving electronic mail (e-mail) messages, placing telephone calls to other user devices, browsing the internet, etc.). User devices connect to a local area network (LAN) or a cellular network to send and receive data associated with performing a task. A network device, associated with a cellular network, may provide policies to the user device to improve user experience. Connecting the user device to the cellular network to send and receive data, however, may increase cellular network traffic.